


Chain reaction

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: It's weird how one thought can turn into another
Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052384
Kudos: 6





	Chain reaction

The slightest thing could send Steven remembering about pretty much anything.

Amethyst shapeshifting into a cat once reminded him of when _he_ tried to shapeshift and became a cat blob.

Then he remembered about when he summoned his shield for the first time with Cookie Cats.

Which reminds him of Chaaaps.

That make him think of Centipeedle.

Then about how she poofed.

And then about how Pearl poofed.

Which reminded him of Holo-Pearl.

He remembers about Connie learning how to sword fight.

Soon enough it goes to when they fought as Stevonnie.

Then how he poofed Bismuth.

And then he's thinking of Bismuth trying to kill him, thinking he was his mom.

Which reminds him of the trial.

That makes him remember about Blue and Yellow Diamond.

And then When they crashed Garnet's wedding.

Which reminds him of Garnet.

Then her future vision.

And when he learned about it, and how rainy it was.

Which reminds him of Lapis.

That thought turns into the mirror.

Then the Galaxy Warp.

And he remembers Peridot.

Then the Cluster.

_Talking_ to the Cluster, it sounded like millions of voices put together

Next he thinks of shards being in forced fusions.

Then how Garnet reacted

Which turned into remembering Garnet was a fusion

He remembered being on the ship and seeing it.

Which reminded him of Jasper

Then Malachite

Soon enough it was Lapis and him exploring Earth and seeing Empire City.

And thinking about when his dad, Pearl and him all went there.

Reminding him of the trip to Keystone with Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire.

Then the Sardonyx incident

That reminded him of Sugillite

And back to Amethyst.

It's weird how you can be thinking of one thing and it changes into a different thought


End file.
